This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine thrust reverser system. In particular, the disclosure relates to a fan case and bull nose arrangement.
One type of gas turbine engine thrust reverser system includes a fan nacelle having a moveable portion that translates relative to the fixed portion. The thrust reverser system includes a thrust reverser mechanism having an actuator that translates the moveable portion between closed and opened positions. Bypass flow travels through the engine between the fan nacelle and a core nacelle. An opening is provided in the fan nacelle between the fixed portion and the moveable portion when in the open position. Redirected bypass flow is expelled through the opening during thrust reversing.
A bull nose is provided at a forward area of the opening to provide a smooth transition from the bypass flowpath to the opening. Typically, the bull nose is a multi-pieced box-like sheet metal structure secured to the thrust reverser. The fabricated bull nose and associated attachment features take up significant space in the fan nacelle.